


So you agreed with a fact that you're horny dork?

by Avengely (orphan_account), Jeremy_in_a_bathroom_with_Michael



Series: My shitty RP”s [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Avengely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremy_in_a_bathroom_with_Michael/pseuds/Jeremy_in_a_bathroom_with_Michael
Summary: Just a text fic. for now.





	So you agreed with a fact that you're horny dork?

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Mell - Me. (Avengely)
> 
> Jeremy Heere - Jeremy_in_a_bathroom_with_Michael

**Jeremy Heere** : Heya Micha  
  
**Michael Mell** : hey  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : I'm BOREDDDDD  
  
**Michael Mell** : You're BORED and you're not watching porn. that's new.  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : Yeah it is  
  
**Michael Mell** : So why you decided to do 'no porn for a day challenge'? XD  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : No I've already watched porn today 

**Michael Mell** : oh. good to know.  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : Well you did say 'no porn for a day challenge' so I wanted to prove you wrong  
  
**Michael Mell** : That you're horny dork that can't live without porn?  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : Actually I can live without it  
  
**Michael Mell** : So you agreed with a fact that you're horny dork? XD  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : Yes  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : Wait  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : Shittttttt  
  
**Michael Mell** : XD  
  
**Jeremy Heere** : I hate u  
  
**Michael Mell** : That's oficial! i'm renaming your contact!  
  
**Michael Mell** : aw, i love you too, buddy.  
  
**Horny Dork** :Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo don't do that  
  
**Michael Mell** : Already did  
  
**Horny Dork** : You dick  
  
**Horny Dork** : I hate youuuu  
  
**Michael Mell** : i love you too!  
  
**Horny Dork** : Fuck you  
  
**Michael Mell** : Our relationship is moving fast XD  
  
**Horny Dork** : Shut uppppp  
  
**Horny Dork** : Ill murder you  
  
**Michael Mell** : Really?  
  
**Horny Dork** : Yes  
  
**Michael Mell** : i'm no sure you can  
  
**Horny Dork** : I can trust me  
  
**Michael Mell** : about what?

 **Michael Mell** : i know you can trust yourself buddy

 **Horny Dork** : Idk anymore

 **Horny Dork** : I fucking hate you so much

 **Michael Mell** : I love you very much too ^_^

 **Horny Dork** : >:(

 **Michael Mell** : c:

 **Horny Dork** : >:c

 **Michael Mell** : C:

 **Horny Dork** : No

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. i need more time to do something.


End file.
